


Derek Is Totally Not Stiles' Side Chick

by lauradianne27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills High School, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Derek, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauradianne27/pseuds/lauradianne27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really didn't want to go to Malia’s birthday party. He hated parties, and he wanted to hate Malia, too, but she was actually bizarrely nice to him, considering the fact that he had a massive, completely obvious crush on her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Is Totally Not Stiles' Side Chick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is maybe just a tiny bit angsty and the ending is not exactly happy, so be prepared.

Everybody has at least one ridiculously impossible crush in high school. For Derek Hale, that crush was Stiles Stilinski. The list of reasons Derek would never get Stiles were pretty much infinite, as far as Derek could tell. While Derek was a nerdy recluse because he was bad at hiding the fact that he was a werewolf, Stiles seemed to get along with everyone. He was one of the school’s best lacrosse players, which translated to some pretty massive popularity. The fact that he was absolutely gorgeous didn’t hurt either. Still, the biggest reason Derek never had a chance was named Malia Tate. Yeah, Stiles was definitely dating one of the most sought-after girls at BHHS. From pretty much the moment Derek knew he liked guys as much as girls, he was into Stiles, but it was easier to put it out of his mind when the object of his affections was probably straight and definitely taken. By senior year, the crush was something Derek really only thought about when he was lucky enough to be alone in the house that was typically filled with relatives who would definitely know that he was getting off. Okay, so maybe whenever Derek had a class with Stiles, he would pay more attention to the other boy than to the teacher, but he was managing just fine.

Everything went to shit when Harris paired him with Stiles on their “25% of the final grade don’t screw this up or you’ll fail Chemistry” project. Derek didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with actually talking to Stiles for several weeks.  Especially after Stiles had introduced himself by saying “Ughhhh. Harris is such a dick. He _knows_ I’m lost without Scott on group projects. I guess you’ll have to do” and looking him up and down in a way that actually sent him tumbling backwards off the lab stool. Seriously, it was like all the advantages of being a werewolf flew right out the window the second Stiles looked at him. For some reason, that little performance didn’t faze Stiles one bit. He just kept rambling about the project and who was going to do what until Derek managed to pull himself back into his seat. He hadn’t really heard any of it until Stiles suddenly grinned and said “You know, I think I like you. Quiet broody type. I need more friends who’ll actually let me run my mouth like this.” Derek wasn’t exactly sure what kind of response he stuttered out, but apparently it was good enough for Stiles, who just moved back to whatever he’d been saying about the project.

As fate would have it, Stiles was a total nerd, despite the fact that he and his preternaturally beautiful friends acted like complete idiots at school. Which of course meant that Stiles insisted they meet every day after he finished lacrosse practice to work on the project. Derek didn’t tell him he was missing chess club on Tuesdays. Especially since three days in Stiles started asking him to stay after they finished whatever they were working on to talk comics or play video games. It was almost uncanny how well the two of them got along. And it really didn’t bode well for Derek’s little crush. Not that it could really be described as little anymore. Even though Derek desperately tried to keep his head on straight, he couldn’t help but hope that their sudden friendship was a sign that they really were meant to be.

By day five, the two of them had taken to sprawling across Stiles’ bed on their backs, staring at the ceiling and talking about anything and everything. Well… Stiles was staring at the ceiling. Derek was trying not to get caught studying the way the evening light fell across all those gorgeous moles. Derek’s attention snapped to Stiles’ words, though, when he said “I’m so glad we got stuck with each other for this project. I mean, I don’t want to sound like I’m cheating on Scott or anything, but I’m pretty sure you’re my bestfriend soulmate. He’s like my brother though, so I think it’s okay. And it’s not that I don’t love him, but ever since Allison moved to France and went for a clean break he’s been wrapped up in Kira. I’m glad he found someone to help him out with that and of course I have Malia and I love her, but I missed having a best friend, you know?” Derek just closed his eyes and said “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

The next day at school, after a lively conversation in Chemistry that nearly got both of them detention with Harris, Stiles asked Derek to sit with him at lunch. Expecting disaster, Derek marched over to the one empty seat at Stiles’ table and tried not to look too awkward. Obviously he knew who Scott, Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Malia were, but that didn’t mean he _knew_ them. Stiles waved at him before launching into some drawn out story about Finstock that everyone was only half listening to. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles didn’t notice or if he just didn’t care. Either way, it left Derek nervously alternating between staring at his tray and looking around the table where Scott and Kira sat closer than humanly possible on the uncomfortable cafeteria stools, Lydia reapplied her lipstick, and Jackson and Danny mumbled about lacrosse. Malia was the only one even pretending to pay attention to Stiles until she realized how uncomfortable Derek was and took mercy on him. Although smacking Stiles across the back of the head wasn’t how Derek would have gone about stopping him, it seemed to work pretty well for Malia who was gleefully watching Stiles flail about in confusion. As soon as he calmed down, she started talking before he had a chance to pick back up where he left off. “Stiles. You basically insisted that Derek sit with us at lunch, but you haven’t even acknowledged his presence since he sat down, dumbass.” Derek figured that it shouldn’t have been cute when Stiles gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth. It made him look bit like a fish, actually. “I totally wasn’t ignoring him. This is what we do when we hang out. I ramble about nothing and he glares into the distance. It’s cute. And it works for us. You’re just jealous I found somebody who gets me better than you do, aren’t you babe?” The shit eating grin on Stiles’ face made Derek’s heart flip, but then Malia leaned into Stiles and whispered something that shifted his grin to something private and sweet. It was all Derek could do to keep himself from using his werewolf hearing to listen in on their moment, but he felt like he might die of jealousy if he did.

Apparently the whole sitting with Stiles at lunch thing was supposed to be regular now that he’d done it once. Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole situation, but he figured sitting quietly with Stiles and Company was better than sitting quietly alone. Besides, everyone but Jackson would at least speak to him occasionally after they realized he was there to stay. Malia was still the only one who really tried to engage him in conversation, though. Derek didn’t really understand why until she explained that she’d been homeschooled through the summer before sophomore year and then spent most of her first year at BHHS afraid to talk to anyone. Derek told her he appreciated it, because he did, but he really didn’t have that much to say. He liked paying attention, taking in everything around him. Maybe it had something to do with his werewolf senses. He just had so much he could see and hear and smell that would get lost if he was too busy running his mouth. Malia eventually dropped the subject, which Derek was grateful for since he clearly couldn’t have told her that watching the spectacle that was Stiles Stilinski was pretty much the highlight of his day.

Well, Derek had _thought_ Malia was done trying to be aggressively friendly. Apparently she didn’t give up that easy. And by that Derek meant that she cornered him in the hallway before the math class they had together. The vaguely predatory gleam in her eyes shouldn’t have scared an actual predator, but Derek was definitely nervous when she opened her mouth. “Look, I don’t know if you’re worried we don’t like you or if you just hang out with us because you’re friends with Stiles now or whatever, but I really do want us to get along. I’m having my birthday party this weekend, and I want you to come. Stiles will probably invite you, too, so you really should show up.” Malia nodded briefly, satisfied that Derek knew she cared, before leaving him alone in the hall. Derek wasn’t sure what to do. He _really_ didn’t want to go to Malia’s birthday party. He hated parties, and he wanted to hate Malia, too, but here she was being bizarrely nice to him, considering the fact that he had a massive, completely obvious crush on her boyfriend. Things did not look good.

On the day of the party, Derek found himself standing outside Malia’s house wondering what the fuck he did in a past life to deserve this. A very drunk Malia opened the door the second time he rang the bell. Instead of acknowledging his presence or letting him in she screamed “STILES! YOUR OTHER LOVER IS HERE.” It was only a matter of seconds before he heard a thud and some very Stiles-like cursing over the sound of the music blaring from inside. When Stiles sprang up from behind the sofa and plastered a goofy grin on his face, Derek nearly had a coronary. Unfortunately, as soon as he made it to Malia he planted a sloppy kiss on her lips before turning to Derek and stage whispering “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t tell Malia you’re my side chick.” Derek was pretty sure the blush he immediately developed could be spotted from the moon, but Stiles and Malia were apparently too drunk to notice so he just followed them inside and said happy birthday to Malia. She smiled and thanked him before returning to her girlfriends on the back porch, tossing a “Don’t cheat on me in my own house, babe” over her shoulder for good measure. When Stiles turned back to Derek from watching her go, he looked absolutely awestruck. Derek was just getting started imagining that face was for him when Stiles slurred “And that right there is why I love her, man.” The soul-crushing dejection that settled over Derek at that point was way too heavy to deal with at a party, though, so he asked Stiles for a drink instead of dealing with it.

The kitchen was a lot quieter than the rest of the house because apparently everyone was out in the back yard. The sounds of splashing made Derek assume someone had gotten thrown into the pool. He felt a little weird being almost the only person inside, but he counted it as a blessing because it meant he got to sit back quietly and watch Stiles make “seriously the best drink ever invented, trust me dude” with no interruptions. After adding a liberal amount of god-knows-what to the cup, Stiles presented it to Derek with an exaggerated flourish of his hands that sent part of the drink across the kitchen counter and left Derek wondering whether to blame it on the booze or Stiles’ general lack of coordination. Either way, he was grinning softly to himself as he took a cautious sip. It was a little strong, but he really didn’t hate it and he said so, earning himself a thousand megawatt smile from Stiles. Just as he brought the cup up to his lips for a more enthusiastic swig, Stiles swayed closer to him. The conspiratory look on his face alarmed Derek, though not nearly as much as the fact that Stiles was now firmly within his personal space. Derek was desperately trying to convince himself not to blurt out something dumb like “I love you” when Stiles opened his mouth and said “I found a ribbon in Malia’s bathroom and tied it around my dick ten minutes ago so I could give it to her as a present. I think it’s cutting off circulation so I’m gonna go fuck her now.” He then promptly did an about face and joined everyone else in the backyard. Now left standing all alone in a kitchen at a party where he wasn’t really friends with anyone, Derek did the only thing he could think of to salvage the situation. He downed Stiles’ complicated drink in one long drag and then did several shots before mixing himself another drink and walking out back right as Stiles and Malia were giggling on their way to her bedroom.

Stiles and Malia were gone for so long that the party moved back inside and Derek got well and truly drunk, sullenly staring at all the people having fun from a chair in the corner of the living room. When he did return, it didn’t take long for Stiles to notice and head over to Derek, looking a little confused. “Dude. You are killing my buzz. I’m drunk and I just had sex with the hottest girl in school. I wanna be happy. Don’t you want to be happy?” Even in his drunken haze, Derek couldn’t stand the thought of making Stiles upset so he nodded vigorously, nearly taking out a potted plant in an attempt to hurriedly jump out of his seat. Stiles grabbed his arm like that could ever help Derek gain coordination rather than lose it and guided him to the upstairs bathroom. He then locked the door behind them while Derek tried not to panic, or worse, let himself imagine that he and Stiles were about to fool around. Then Stiles turned around and held up a blunt, starting to ramble like he always did. “Okay so Greenburg gave this to Malia for her birthday but she totally doesn’t believe in drugs or whatever even though I tried to get her to smoke it with me but she said it was okay to ask you to do it with me because I didn’t want to smoke it by myself, I mean I’ve never really been high before and you just looked so angry I figured it might help you chill out some and I know you aren’t gonna, like, rat me out for smoking some pot or whatever so…” As Stiles finally tapered off from his impromptu speech Derek meant to tell him no but instead found himself nodding his head and saying “okay.”

Five minutes later the blunt was gone and Derek was wishing that a black hole would spontaneously appear and suck him away from his life because this was hands down the worst idea he’d ever had. Stiles was sitting on the bathroom counter, legs splayed out and head leaned back against the mirror, displaying his neck in a way that was really appealing to Derek’s wolf. Speaking of Derek’s wolf, he seemed to be having trouble keeping it down, and he wasn’t really sure if he had fangs and yellow eyes when Stiles finally cracked open a lazy eyelid. But then he was immediately way too close to Derek, worse than he was in the kitchen and Derek had no clue what to do about it. Then he looked Derek right in the eye and said “I have something really important to tell you” and of course Derek’s heart leapt into his throat because this was it. Stiles was definitely going to tell him that he actually loves Derek, not Malia and then they were going to kiss and Derek might actually die of happiness. But then, just as suddenly as he had leaned in, Stiles lurched back and started to cry. Derek was positive that Stiles somehow knew he was about to kiss him and had to get away. What else could all that mean? Derek tried to think straight and deal with the situation, though, because Stiles was just crying louder every second and if he didn’t stop soon, Derek was probably going to join him. So he set Stiles down on the toilet seat and stumbled downstairs to get Malia. That’s who Stiles really wanted, wasn’t it?

It felt like it took an eternity to explain to Malia what was going on, and when he finally got it out semi-coherently she ran towards where Stiles was. Derek made it up the stairs just in time to see Malia cradling Stiles’ face tenderly before she wrapped him up in a hug and shut the door behind them. From outside the bathroom Derek could still hear Stiles crying, but the alcohol and the marijuana had him so confused he couldn’t actually use his hearing to determine what Malia was saying, so he sat in the hall with his head in his hands and tried not to focus on her gentle whispers or the sounds of Stiles slowly calming down.

Derek thought he must have passed out at some point because he startled awake when Stiles and Malia opened the door and found him on the floor. Because life is cruel, Stiles immediately started apologizing. “I’m so sorry bro! I figured you’d go back to the party, not wait for me. I don’t know what the fuck happened. I thought I saw your face change into something majorly scary or…” Derek’s face dropped into an even deeper scowl and Stiles tapered off, holding onto Malia with his left arm and scrubbing his face with his right hand. “Anyways, I’m sorry I apparently can’t handle pot and I’m sorry this party has been no fun for you. I think we’re just gonna go to bed. Do you need someone to drive you home?” Derek barely managed to shake his head no before lurching up and practically sprinting out of the house.

As he ran back towards the preserve, partially shifted because he just couldn’t hold back anymore, Derek berated himself for being so stupid. Of course Stiles didn’t like him. He knew that. He _knew_ Stiles was dating Malia. Even worse than that, though, was the fact that Stiles had seen what Derek really was and he panicked so badly that he spent over an hour crying to his girlfriend.  Fuck. This was awful. He howled at the moon for good measure and then curled up under a tree to cry in peace.

Monday morning in Chemistry, Stiles was his usual, effusive self. Derek tried not to be blinded by the unreasonably peppiness for such an early hour. He was still recovering when Stiles launched into another one of his spiels. “Yeah, Malia totally felt terrible for letting me get so fucked up at her party so she’s totally sucked my dick six times since Friday night. Crazy, right? Anyways, you’re still coming over tonight to work on the project, right? It’s due on Wednesday. And we’re totally going to keep hanging out after that, too, aren’t we? I don’t know what I’d do without you, man.” Derek just rolled his eyes and said “obviously” before letting Stiles lose himself in whatever bizarre train of thought he was clearly being distracted by. He could totally do this. He was going to be the best damn friend Stiles ever had. It was worth it, wasn’t it?


End file.
